


Terrifying

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early in Canon, Episode: s02e22 New York, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lead Klaine to their first "I love you's" after New York back in season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifying

It sounded like the perfect plan.

Blaine decided to travel to a part of the journey to New York with the New Directions–uptil Pittsburgh, where Blaine has planned to visit his aunt Esme–and he thought that maybe he could sneak in Kurt’s bed at the motel to express all of his emotions instead of saying it, and send his boyfriend on his merry way to Nationals with a good memory.

He knows that sex, like “real” sex, is not on the table, but a naked cuddle? They could cross that line.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Or not.

“Good evening,” he manages to say without stammering, leaning his head against his hand and casually laying in Kurt’s bed. “I just wanted .... um ...”

“Yes?”

Shit.

“To send you to New York with a nice visual?”

Kurt smiles, even though the red on his cheeks matches the shade of the curtains of the room. “Oh really?”

Something dark and hot passes in his eyes as he glances at Blaine’s body, lower, and lower and--

“I’d say you succeeded,” he adds and Blaine beams at him, patting the bed next to him.

In for a penny.

“Though I’m sure you did notice the second bed in that room?”

“I sure did,” Blaine replies, still patting the bed.

“Meaning that as soon as he’s done doing whatever with whoever, Finn is about to barge in.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed.”

Blaine jumps out of the bed, and Kurt immediately slaps his hand over his face.

Even if Blaine is pretty much convinced that Kurt peeked through his fingers when he wiggled back in his pants.

“Now come on, let’s cuddle while we can,” Blaine says, laying over the sheets and resuming his patting motion.

This time, Kurt does join him, his back to Blaine’s front and holding Blaine’s hand against his chest tightly.

“Nervous?” Blaine whispers, using his free hand to tenderly brush strands of Kurt’s hair.

“Scared shitless.”

“You’re going to be awesome,” Blaine says, “and you’re going to come back in plane! You’ll have to tell me everything.”

“Promise,” Kurt says, drawing circles on Blaine’s hand with his finger. “Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“There is ... something I want to say.”

“O-okay?”

“There is something else that terrifies me.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Kurt turns his head into the pillow and his words are completely swallowed by the cotton.

“Come again?”

“I--I think that I’m ... that I’minlovewithyou. And it terrifies me.”

Blaine freezes in shock, probably tightening his hold on Kurt’s midsection.

He takes a deep, shaky breath before coming up with the worst reply in Human History. 

“Same.”

Kurt doesn’t react beyond lifting their joined hands to kiss the back of Blaine’s, and they enjoy what’s left of their time together in that motel in Pittsburg in silence.

\---

“I love you.”

Kurt stops himself mid-sip to look at Blaine, and there is no trace of doubt in his voice, in his attitude.

Just a supreme certainty that grants him apparently calm and happiness.

“I love you too.”

Not so scary after all.


End file.
